


A Frantic Rescue

by TheCookieAlchemist



Series: Jocelyn Amell: The Hero of Ferelden [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieAlchemist/pseuds/TheCookieAlchemist
Summary: Leliana and Halli Brosca race to free Jocelyn Amell from imprisonment at Fort Drakon
Relationships: Female Amell/Leliana (Dragon Age), Leliana/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Jocelyn Amell: The Hero of Ferelden [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607674
Kudos: 5





	A Frantic Rescue

"Hey," Halli shouted, coming into the Arl's quarters. "Queen's here."

Leliana looked up as the red-headed dwarf came into the room with a worried-looking blonde woman.  _ The queen, _ she thought. But then where...

"Where's Joss?" Alistair asked, taking the words out of her mouth. "She's not..."

"Dead?" Halli finished. "Not yet. But she will be if we don't do something fast."

_ No, please don't... _ "Halli, what happened to her?" Leliana asked frantically. "Where is Jocelyn?"

"She's been captured," Anora said. Leliana's heart sank, but she felt a little bit of relief.  _ At least she's not dead. _

"How did this happen?" Arl Eamon demanded.

"She just...surrendered. It was the last thing that I would have expected her to do, but she just let the guards lead her off without a fight," Halli explained.

"Never mind all that, the question is how to free her," Anora said. "Cauthrien will take her to Fort Drakon. Getting in will be no easy feat."

"I will get in," Leliana said, firm. "I will not lose her."

"I'll come with you," Halli said, smiling. "Let's show Loghain's bastards what happens when they mess with the boss."

_______

Leliana walked along the empty street alongside Halli. She was pushing along a cart of weapons taken from the armory.  _ Maker, please let her be okay. Don't let her die. Don't let...don't let what happened to me happen to her. _

"You know, odds are we'll find Joss sitting in front of Fort Drakon surrounded by the corpses of guards she killed," Halli said. "If she can handle a high dragon, a Broodmother, and ancestors know what else, a few guards should be nothing."

Leliana found little comfort in her words. "But, what if..."

Halli seemed to know what she was implying. "If those bastards have harmed a hair on her head, we'll kill every last one of them."

_______

"Let me do the talking," Leliana told Halli as they approached the fort.

"I was planning on it," Halli said as they walked up to the guards.

"State your business," one of the front door guards said.

_ You have done this many times, and none of them as important as this one. _

"We have come to make a delivery to the fort. My companion here is a fine smith, and she comes with well crafted dwarven weapons for the Regent's men," Leliana said unflinchingly.

The guards looked over the weapons in Halli's cart. "Seems legit," one of them said. "Stay here, I'll get the captain."

_ So far, so good. I just hope I'm not too late. _

______

"Over here!" Halli shouted. "I think I've found her!"

Leliana rushed over. A familiar black-haired figure sat in the corner of one of the cells.

"You can get the door..." Halli began, but Leliana had already set to work picking the lock.

As the door swung open, the woman looked up. Jocelyn looked tired, and she had been stripped of her robes and her staff, but she was unharmed. "I knew you'd come," she said, smiling.

Leliana rushed over to throw her arms around Joss. "How could I not? I couldn't sit by and let you be hurt as I was."

"I know you couldn't," Jocelyn said, hugging her back. "That's why I love you." 


End file.
